Earths Final Chapter
by Serenity-Moon-121
Summary: Robots. That is what humans seemed to imitate as every single person mirrored the other. There was no more love, friendship, or morals anymore. No, with the scouts gone to a place only God knew, people seemed to forget what the word 'good' meant. It was like a virus hit them and no one knew the cure. So was this Earths fate? Was this how the world would end?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you first for reading this newly made fanfiction and also wanted to quickly state that I own NO Sailor Moon characters created by the lovely woman herself, Naoko Takeuchi. Also want to say that this is merely a prologue and that most chapters would be much longer then this one. It's merely to give my readers an idea of what this fanfiction is going to be about and where I wish to take it. Anyways, with all of that said, please enjoy the story!

[The Beginning]

Legends.

That would have been the perfect word to describe which was indescribable. Heroes born for another place and time, washed away from memories, and stayed locked away in mortal hearts. Fairy tales told to hopeful children as a method to teach them their rights and wrongs. Praying that the morals of these stories would rear them in the right direction, only to be slapped in the face as they grew up like every other adult who had given up on such dreams and fantasies. Yes, this is exactly what these brilliant and powerful women would fall under in this modern day and age. They were legends and legends are simply meant to be told and rarely heard...

It is heartbreaking. Heartbreaking to know that sacrifices were made for little reason. That no matter how good their intentions were, they left without knowing the true future their planet held. They would never believe that earth was now being attacked by a force none of them could have had power over. A force that didn't come from the depths of space, the hearts of stars, but deep within the minds of humanity. So deep, that even the humans themselves had no idea they were even being mislead. Now, young women, teenage girls were willingly giving up their values, their purity, for one night stands. They actually enjoyed letting go of the one thing they could never ask for back and did it with smiles. Men were quite happy with the change in virtue and happily took advantage of these vixens that laid at their feet. The term 'player' became world-wide and the guys wore the name proudly on their sleeves.

This is still only a small change that created the next era in morals and conduct. A lie was now nothing and just about anyone would agree. True friends became rare, since trust became thin. Relationships tolled more in divorce then actually working out successfully and big business's were only for the best who knew just how to 'bend the rules just right'.

Death's rose, break-ins happened on a regular basis, and real modesty was hard to find. This had become of the world those 'legends' tried so hard to protect. Gave their lives to protect. A sad moment, but true none the less.

However, every so often, one would hear of an incident where a person, be that male or female, stands up to these unforeseen demons. Where a person races inside a burning building to save a stranger locked inside or a random kid sticking up for a tormented child when no one else would. These souls hold a purity that darkness had yet to defile and it makes the mind wonder, how? How is it these strange people walk away from being 'one with the crowd' and instead follow down a path that most have forgotten? A road so mossed over that one would have to literally create their own trail and walk it possibly alone?

Perhaps then this world hasn't lost all hope yet? Maybe there is some ounce of light in this darkness that we all call home? If that were the case then maybe, just maybe these fantasies and dreams we all given up on at one time or another is still alive somewhere in the core of our minds and hearts? Just waiting, for someone to finally say, 'I see you, I know you are there, and it's time to come out.'

If that was the case then perhaps these legendary heroes were not all forgotten after all. Specks of what they did, what they stood for still lingered in human minds and now it is about time for those specks to explode into brilliant fireworks playing for all of Earth to see.

In saying this...Lets all get together in celebration and watch the lovely show.


	2. Enter: The Watch Dogs and Charisse

Year: 2012

Season: Summer

Outlook: Bleak

It was the same thing everyday; every detail and every line. The people of Earth from all over the globe would wake up, make preparations for work or school, and attend either with little to no happiness. Smiles from passing strangers were forced as 'hellos' or 'how are yous' were spoken so softly that the receiver would barely hear it. Towns would become the center of activity while people rushed to get from point A to point B with little care as to how or why. It would be like watching robots perform duties and the only difference is being that they were of flesh and not hardened metal. Always repetitive, always expected, always so _boring_.

Yes, boring was the perfect word for it all. Humans failed to show any interest in the lives they had as they all mirrored the other in both expressions and words. The phrase 'unique' never fit any as they all showed the same potential, the same behaviors as the other. A small kid? A once ago dreamer just beginning to wake up to the 'real world'. A teenager? Obviously they either party, get drunk, get high, or just simply sleep around. An adult? Well they are just an older teenager who just gave up on holding a real personality. Sad, but all seemed true to the secret guardians that watched from above. Here, these beautiful maidens watched as the once 'innocent planet' became something they all feared, a shadow hole. Shadow holes were the reflections of their once lively worlds, born from peoples neglect and mistreatments. They were refereed to being like a darkened hole that never seemed to end, only expand in length and in width. A decade ago no one would believe Earth to ever have this type of destiny, yet here was these mystical guardians having a front row seat. It saddened their hearts, but also hardened their eyes.

Long ago these three women would agree that humans were creations that God himself had to be proud of. They were hard-working, honest, and loving individuals who always had a thirst for knowledge. Yes, their life-span was little, and they did seem to age quite fast, but it mattered not since they always lived their lives to the fullest. Making sure that they took care of not just their needs but their families and friends too. These beings were of a very special noble class, one that each guardian always admired...and now? Now it seemed like nobility and sensibility was all but thrown in the wind with little care. Yes, humans have changed and certainly not for the better.

Every day, month, and year all seemed so familiar to the trio. A woman raped, a child kidnapped, or a man killed for reasons that were far beyond any to comprehend. Sure the maidens wished they could do something. They at times, wanted to just swoop down to Earth and save whoever it was that was being mistreated or harmed in anyway; but alas it isn't so. They are mystical, but not in a form that generates power. They wield absolutely no force that could directly interfere with any human life, whether it be something big or small. They are simply watchdogs, entities put in positions that simply watch and nothing else. They were there to observe the process that has been happening on earth for centuries now that _they_ were no more. They of course being the true guardians of the planet Earth and the real reason why the planet has gained so much interest since their demise.

Well...OK so demise isn't the correct word, more like disappearance. No one knew for sure if the soldiers of justice were actually killed off, but no one actually knew if they were living either. It was a harsh reality that swooped through the galaxy and the universe that could never be reversed. Sure, they had expected the women of truth to come back. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time these girls had died by some dark force. The power from the silver crystal always assured that time would seem undone for these special soldiers, so that life, their lives would live on. But, this time it was different, the deaths were different, and now Earth is much different. Light from Earth never compared to the stars anymore, but perhaps a dull candle flame. You may see it flicker, but never really grow. Now that the most beautiful of hearts faded into oblivion, there seemed to be nothing to give hope to these hopeless creatures again.

"Hopeless. That's exactly what they act like...Hopeless."

"What was that Aurora? You said something?"

"I believe she said that those _humans _are hopeless. Pay closer attention Rhea."

"Shut up Flora, no one asked you!"

Aurora rolled her sea green eyes so hard it nearly hurt. This was her so called 'entertainment' of the day. Hearing her soul sisters bicker over things that never mattered was certainly not going to put her in a better mood. Somehow this was what was called a reward? More like a prison! Floating in clouds day after day, watching the same exact footage over and over again from these _people_ was enough to make anyone sane loose their mind. Sometimes, she wondered why it was that any of them were even created. They weren't exactly living, yet they weren't exactly dead either. After all, one would have to live to die and have died to live. They were the ones who was never granted a true body to call their own. They weren't even granted a true home to call their own. Just like every living creature, they too were souls in the Cauldron, just waiting to be thrown into the depths of the universe and to finally awaken in some random body. They were meant to be more then human watchdogs and instead be a true, living, and breathing solder for the good of all. So then why did fate seem to have other plans?

"Your such a pain Flora! I swear to God if you ever..."

"Oh good one Rhea! I'm sure God is tired of hearing your..."

"Guys please can you both just shut up for once?!"

Almost immediately the pair stared dead panned at the woman in purple. Unlike the sailor scouts fuku, each guardian had on a long flowing gown that stopped right at their ankles. It hugged their tiny waists appreciatively with sleeves that sat comfortably on their shoulders. A princess like dress for ones who never was destined to become even of the lowest of royalties. It was a reminder each had to live with, and neither liking the prospect.

"What? Now you want to stare at me like I've lost it? Well you know what...maybe I have! This is just so...so annoying! Not only do I have to watch these people every single moment of my pathetic existence, but I also have to hear you two arguing for hours and hours at a time for absolutely no reason! Now we were given a job, whether any of us like it or not, so can we please just get through this day without hollering?...Well?"

Silence reined in the clouds since neither girl wished to say anything more that would bring more anger out of their favorite sister. It wasn't often when Aurora would lose her patience...but when she did they knew she meant business. Slowly, they turned away from each other and took their positions back as they all stared down at Earth with little interest.

"I never really understood why it was we have do this. We all know that the people of Earth lost all senses, so what more do we have to prove? Real love is unknown and true friendship is rare, so what more is there for us to observe?"

"I'm not sure Flora...I'm really not sure."

Aurora did rake her brain for a clear answer for friend, but none came. It seemed no matter what part of the world the three of them looked too, it was always the same old story, the same old tale. Whatever virus had been spreading to the humans had obviously reached to every part of land and sea, because there was absolutely no change, no improvement. As sad as it sounded, they truly have seen it all and more.

"Maybe we are missing something. Maybe...we are suppose to help?"

"Idiot. How are we suppose to help Rhea? We have no bodies remember? Or power for that matter! What on earth can we do?"

"Flora..."

"Guys that is enough!"

"Sorry..."

Aurora couldn't help but crack a smile as the two spoke in unison with just as much guilt as the other. Watching how cold the world became was heavy on her pure heart, but seeing the displays of her closest friends always seemed to lift it back up. She had no idea who it was who had given them this place of authority, but she was happy to know she wasn't alone. It always makes it better when you have a true friend by your side and even greater when instead of just one, you got two.

"Only children can sometimes have the ability to see or hear us because their hearts seem untouched by the outside world. They still have dreams, hopes, and wishes. Unlike most of the world's population of adults, kids seem carefree and loving. Its a shame that they give all that up to become hopeless and dreamless robots. It's almost...heartbreaking."

The girls agreed with their friend while they continued to stare down from their posts.

"I know what you mean Aurora. That little girl is handing that bigger kid half of her brownie. She doesn't even care that it was the only snack given to her during the day, she just wanted to make her friend happy. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah it is Flora...I see another little boy sticking up for his friend. Four against two doesn't seem like a fair number, but the kid isn't backing down. He wants to protect his buddy no matter what. Now thats what I talk about when I think of friendship."

"Ha-ha not nearly like this one Aurora! It's a girl about age twelve chasing away a group of bullies from this other nerdy girl. It doesn't even look like they know each other, but this chick seems determined to protect the sobbing preteen. She has good courage...and morals!"

"That's true Rhea, but sadly you and I both know it won't last. Give her a few more years and we'll see what happens. It might be her being chased off next time. It usually is."

Rhea wished she could disagree, but the reality of it was far too true. It was easy to find good and justice in the eyes of younger kids, but of teenagers? Highly unlikely. Even more so...adults? Almost laughable. It seemed the more that people grew, the colder their outlooks became. It was something each guardian wished they could change and knew that no one could. Not again anyways, that would be a miracle.

"Maybe...just maybe one of these children will keep their sense of rights and wrongs. Perhaps...perhaps they will make the world a better place after all?"

"Doubtful Flora...That dream died off when _they_ died off. No point in being delusional...right?"

"I guess..."

Rhea hated to be so negative, but she could tell that neither girl blamed her. Usually it was Aurora who would be the blunt one in such conversations, but there wasn't any other way to sugar coat it. If those girls never died...never disappeared...then maybe Earth wouldn't have gotten into such a shape. Of course one could never know for sure, but with regarding to Earth's history it was still a statement that Rhea would have gladly bet her life, or half-a-life, on and she knew she wouldn't be the only one either.

"OK guys. Let's take a break, shall we? I have had enough of this."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"OK, lets go find something else to do." _'Not that there is something else to do.'_

Sighing heavily the three angelic beings got up without another word and slowly floated downward, towards anywhere but their stations. It wasn't often when the trio was even allowed to leave, but here lately even the higher ups knew that nothing extraordinary was going to happen anytime soon, so _they_ had graciously gave them some leeway.

"You think the guys from the Star Gates will come looking for us now that we left?"

"Doubtful. Plus, even if they did its not like we will be gone long. I think they will live."

"Yeah they won't need us anytime soon."

"They don't even need us now."

"True."

Such as the life of a spirit guard. Always seeing but never seen. Always around, but never felt. A strange existence, but who said that life wasn't?

"Let's just find something to do to get our minds off of work. I really think I'm losing it."

"K."

And with that said. Off they went.

xx

xx

"I don't think it looks right on you...What about this?"

The newbe wanted so hard to impress her new boss that she search high and low for the perfect outfit that just screamed 'That's me', for one of their most loyal customers. Mrs. Lola, the most sought out model in all of Paris, had actually looked her way and even granted her an internship with her fashion agency and there was no way she was screwing up now! She wasn't sure as to why it was the beautiful idol had even given her a second glance, but her she was now, in Mrs. Lola's personal store picking out a dress for one of her most favorite customers on the second day of meeting with her. She was so excited she was trying so hard not to fall straight on her face due to her shaking legs.

"Hm...Perhaps...But why this one Miss Charisse?"

"Um...Well..."

She was starting to choke, and she knew it. Mrs. Lola gave her a look of uncertainty and then, at that moment, something inside her just broke. It was like a flow of water had just picked up speed and became a showering waterfall. A determination she had never felt before exploded within her and then without thinking a newfound courage swept her features that went unnoticed by the other two women. Swallowing the rest of her nervousness, Charisse gave the girls one of her most biggest and most beautiful smiles.

"It brings out your best features Madam. It not only brings light to your dazzling turquoise eyes, but also brings out your most enticing features. For instance, your waist now looks even more tiny since the dress creates more pronounce hips. Your cream-colored skin looks a bit more tan with this shade of yellow and the way it makes your breast look...why the guys will be eating out of the palm of your hands in this work of art!"

In honesty, Charisse even surprised herself at pointing out such details within one exhale of breath, but it seemed to get the reactions she was hoping for. The women blinked their eyes a couple of times before a wondrous smile hit her bosses lips. It wasn't long before their customer agreed to each statement, bought the dress, and left the store a very happy lady.

"Charisse...I knew you could do it!"

Mrs. Lola gladly hugged the twenty-two year old close to her own slim frame while Charisse slowly sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lola. I am very happy I made you so proud!"

"Oh dear, I knew you had it in you this entire time."

"Really? You know...It has always been something that lingered in my head for awhile now...but why? Why is it you had such faith in me?"

Biting her lower lip, the blond played with a long tuft of hair while she waited patiently for the older woman to answer. Her big blue eyes gazed nervously into her bosses dark brown ones, not daring to look anywhere else. The woman just smiled softly at her new employee.

"Charisse...My dear. Have you ever looked in the mirror? Your gorgeous! From you long slim legs, to your tiny waist, all the way up to your perky bosom. Why you have the body most girls could only dream of. It was as if you were made for modeling. Why you are modern day goddess from the Greek myths themselves!"

Blushing wildly, Charisse just bowed her head in gratitude. She wasn't sure as to why she always seemed to do that. Bowing just seemed natural to her when she was in front of anyone older or of a more higher class. It wasn't really something the French did, or really anyone in an European country. More so like a place in Asia...like Japan! Either way, Mrs. Lola liked it all the same, it only made her smile more brighter then before.

"Another thing is your heart Charisse. Not only are you like a goddess on the outside, but you are like an angel on the inside. Always so modest, so honest, so kind. Its refreshing to see a woman of your likeness in this type of career. I know you will become someone that all can look up to and adore. I want to see that transformation happen as you grow and I want to be there every step of the way."

Trying to stop a tear of happiness leak pass her sparkling orbs, Charisse merely thanked her boss by crushing her in an even tighter embrace. Charisse never did have a mother growing up and the praises that poured from the older woman's mouth seemed to give light to apart of her heart that always stayed shrouded in darkness. Mrs. Lola just patted her back in understanding, knowing life wasn't as kind to the younger girl as she would have liked.

"Now why don't you run along home and get some rest Charisse. It's still early in the day so why don't you go enjoy some sun while you can? Hm?"

Smiling brightly, Charisse gave thanks before strolling out of the fashion salon feeling light and free. She softly hummed a pretty tune, before cutting the first corner, away from her work. Normally she would have waited for the community bus to take her back to her apartment, but something at that moment told her walking was a much nicer idea. She wasn't sure, but it was like she had a sixth sense when it came to making certain decisions. Almost like an inner voice was inside her head saying, 'you must do it this way, something is going to happen soon', and... it usually did.

"I wonder what I'm going to have for dinner tonight. Hm, maybe some nice tuna? Nah, I had fish last night...I know I'll make some shrimp and rice! Shrimp is shellfish, not regular fish...Yeah sounds good to me!"

Laughing at her own comment, Charissa was about to cut another corner when a jolt shot through her, alarming all of her senses. Stopping abruptly she nearly did a 360 turn when she heard a small child scream. Looking just a ways down the road, a tiny child no more then five was screaming so loud that her throat was probably throbbing in anguish. Everyone on each side of the sidewalk just watched in terror as two cars in a high speed chase were heading her way. Not really understanding why everyone was just standing around like deer caught in headlights or why the girl was even in the middle of the main road, Charisse gave no more hesitation as she ran for the screaming child. She wasn't sure how her legs carried her so quickly to her side, but gave it little thought as she enveloped the girl in a gentle hug, using her own body as a shield. Nearly all air left her as she heard in slow motion the squealing of the tires behind her and the cold metal of the convertible as it slammed hard into her bent back. Within minutes, Charisse's world faded into darkness and not even the person shaking her awake would bring her back.

XX

xx

Sorry for the abrupt end guys, but trust me I have a very good idea for this story and this is just one of the most important characters I have to introduce. I _had _to end it like this and in my second chapter you will see why. Anyways, that being said, I hope you all liked the start of my newest fanfiction and please review so I can know exactly what it is you think! Thank you and hope to hear from you all soon!


	3. Seika: Sacred Flame

These next chapters are in sequence with the one before. After all have been put up for you to read, you'll see why it's important for me to do it this way. However, I don't want to give anything away, but I do want to clear up a couple of confused thoughts about this story. It IS a sailor moon fanfiction! This is a modern day, different era, different everything kind of story. It's what could have been if brought up into today's world. Anyways, that being said, please enjoy the story!

Also I own no SM characters mentioned, thank you!

Xxxx

"That's weird...For a minute I believed I felt something..."

"What was that Seika?...You sense something?"

Rolling her dark violet eyes, Seika nearly hit the girl who was sitting cross-legged beside her. It had been another long and stressful day and she didn't need her friend picking on her _again._

"I hate it when you say things like that Mai! You make me sound...so weird."

"Well I think its awesome! My best friend is psychic...What could be more amazing then that?"

"We don't know if it's actually a psychic ability...It could be...you know...Just a sharp intuition?"

"Your in denial...But it's OK. I still love you!"

"Whatever."

Seika tried to block her friends comments out, but it was hard. After all, she honestly hated her 'gifts' and so being reminded of them never helped. It was what set her apart from everyone growing up in the orphanage where she stayed. Heck, she was even lucky the Kasei family even adopted her because of her weird abilities. Apparently though, it was the reason they were even interested. They said she was a very special child and even renamed her Seika for it literally meant, Sacred Flame. She was grateful and saddened at the same time. So if she wasn't special would they have wanted her? Would they even have considered her as a possible daughter? She couldn't help but wonder...

"Your in deep thought again...Sorry if I upset you."

Hearing her friends concern drew Seika out of her own thoughts as she gazed at the young woman beside her. Mai was a very beautiful girl, with deep black hair and smooth creamy skin. She honestly hated how perfect she could look even on her worst of days. Of course, Seika was a very beautiful girl herself. Her hair was probably even more dark then Mais and reached all the way down to her shapely hips. Her eyes were much more vivid then her friends, but it was Mais eyes that always drew Seika in. They had to be the deepest color of blue she had yet to see in Kyoto, Japan; and even then blue eyed Japanese girls were very rare. It seemed to bring up emotions inside Seika every time she stared into them, and it was emotions Seika could never explain.

"No you didn't upset me...Sorry if you got that impression. You know how I get Mai, sorry..."

"No need to apologize! Ha-ha just don't forget to leave some room for finals. Remember we will be leaving college soon!"

"That's true. It's hard to believe its been that long. Shesh I can't even believe we are already 22! I feel like we still look much younger..."

"We? Um...I do believe you mean you. Sorry dork, but you look like you haven't aged in the past six years! I seriously hate you...Are you part alien or something?"

Nearly missing a swing her way, Mai chuckled lightly as she helped herself up from the cold wood floor. Seika just looked up at her while Mai brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I seriously am going to be late for dinner if I don't leave now. So same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Same time tomorrow."

"Great! I'll see you then."

With that said, Mai quickly put back on her white jogging shoes and stepped out of the tiny darkened room. Seika let go of a deep breath she never knew she was holding as her gaze feel to the cherry wood floor.

"Psychic. Why do I have to be so different anyways? What is so special about me?"

Seika really didn't understand why it was God had given her this 'talent'. In fact, she wasn't even sure if anyone really had a name for it. She didn't just see images when she felt random people, or recalled episodes other people had experienced right before a death; she just seen and felt things out of no where. Sometimes, whenever her family would light the sacred fire in the center of their temple, she could almost hear and see something or someone through the flames. It could be so clear, so real that Seika couldn't possibly be hallucinating and the part that made it all worse was that it would only be her who seen or heard them. No one else in the room would hear a womans screams, a mans laughing, or a childs cry. It would just be her and she hated it.

"Why? Why me?"

_'Walk outside...You will find out.'_

"Huh? Who said that?"

Believing she was finally losing her mind, Seika quickly stood up on high alert. No one but her and her friend should have been on the temple grounds. It was her family's old shrine and very few even knew of it seeing as it stood so high in the hills, surrounded by a blanket of trees. So then...Who was that?

"Show yourself! You are trespassing you know!...Hello?...What the..."

Silence filled the room, but the feeling of dread came back upon her full force. The very feeling she had held before her friend announced her departure. It was as if someone was slamming a hammer into her head while her heart forgot how to keep normal rhythm. It brought her to her knees and drew out her breath, making her lungs gasp for air. Tears filled her eyes and without even being aware of anything else, she got up and ran from her current position on the floor. Somehow she fled down the fifty-five steps with ease while going towards a entrance in the woods she didn't even remember was there. Soon, the feelings lifted and she was able to catch her breath. Her heart finally started to beat regularly, while her headache slowly dissipated.

"What the heck was that? Was I having a panic attach? I heard they can be pretty bad...almost like a heart attach...I don't know...Where am I anyways?"

She really wished that she had paid more attention to what or rather where she was going, but it was too late for that now. She stood in the middle of the forest floor staring all around her. Trees as tall as buildings surrounded her on each end and she cursed herself after she finally noticed that at some point she had ran off the hidden trail. So there she was, stuck in woods near her own shrine and not knowing the way out. Yeah, she was lucky.

"To bad my abilities can't help me out of this...Now what do I do?"

Nearly sighing from irritation, Seika just decided to walk in the last direction she remembered running in when she heard a scream so loud it vibrated off the sides of the trees. It nearly made Seika's heart stop, for it wasn't a scream of excitement, but a scream of pure terror. Knowing she had absolutely no protection on her, Seika still jolted into the direction the scream bounced from. Praying that who ever it was screaming would have been OK by the time she reached them.

"Please...Please don't do this!"

"If you would just shut-up and let me finish then I might actually decide to let you live. This is your own fault for teasing me for all those months Reika. Hasn't your mother ever told you good girls should be better covered?"

Pulling at the hem of Reika's short brown skirt, the man nearly drooled when a pair of light pink panties came into view.

"Well well well. You do have great tastes after all!"

Tears filled Reika's eyes before she started another round of screams. The tall man didn't even attempt to cover her mouth, knowing very well that no one was around to hear her, seeing as they were so deep within the forest. It just made him laugh harder.

"Please Kai, just let me go. Someone will come and save me. They have to!"

"Who? Tell me who will save a girl like you?"

"I will. Now let her go!"

As if a pause button was set on the both of them, Reika nearly screeched in happiness as a woman in a traditional miko garb came running toward them. She never seen the person before, but she was so glad the girl reached them on time. Kai nearly scoffed.

"You? Ha! Do you think your red and white suite worries me priestess? Your still just a regular girl like everyone else around here. Now leave before I have to hurt you too."

"Your funny if you think a command like that from a low life like you is enough to make me listen. How about you get off of her before I make you? I'm not afraid of scum like you!"

In truth, Seika had no idea where the new found courage was coming from, but it sounded good to be sticking up for someone in such an unfortunate situation. It was like she was meant to.

"That's it. I'm sick of hearing your mouth, I'll just have to shut it up myself."

As soon as Kai removed himself off of Reika, Seika cued her to run. She looked at the priestess confused, but soon she understood and took off into the trees, running to where only God knew. Seika was happy to know she was now safe, but now who was going to save her?

"He-he. Lets get this over with, hm?"

Gulping, Seika found herself pushed up against a tree as the man drew closer. She desperately wished she had something, anything to hit the guy with and that was when she seen it. In the corner of her eye a thick branch was laying just below her feet. She wasn't sure just how strong the piece of wood would have been, but it was worth try to use it. She only had a few seconds, but she knew she could do it.

"I won't be defeated that easily...Take this!"

As soon as Kai was in front of her, he found himself kissing tree and dirt as Seika slammed him in the face with the branch, causing him to fall hard to the ground. Once she knew he would be down for a good while, she took off into the direction Reika had gone not long before, praying she at least had found a way out and was on her way home.

"Talk about a horrible day. First stress from classes, another distracted meditation session with Mai, and now a perverted rapest. Well at least if I can get out of here quickly I can call the cops. Then maybe that disgusting pig can be charged for his crime against that other girl. I'm so glad I got there on time.

_'Pay attention. Watch out!'_

"Huh?"

She was so deep in her own thoughts Seika never even paid full attention to the objects in front of her. Cursing under her breath, Seika jumped over a fallen log only to be slammed into a gigantic trunk of a tree. She fell to the ground immediately.

"Ouff!"

Then she seen black.

Xxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was the introduction Seika Kasei, another very important character for this story. Stay tuned for next chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you!


End file.
